Devil's Lines Descendants
by Zory rock101
Summary: In the middle of the ocean was an island that was surrounded by a magical barrier that King beast and Queen bella put up so that the villains couldn't get out that been almost 25 years since that day. Their son so to be King of Auradon asked his father if he can bring five villain kids to Auradon to attend school there. The first five kids that are going to Autadon is Tsukasa, Mel,
1. NOTE NEW STORY

(new story coming soon)

this story is in the works now. This is my first crossover between the Devils line and descendants.

Sum: Tsukasa leave the island of the Lost when Mel, Carlos, Evie, and Jay went to Auradon but she did not feel like she fit in so she left and went to Tokyo, Japanthere she met a man who was half vampire half human name Yuki Anzai.

Tsukasa: The first daughter of maleficent and Hades and the older sister to Mal. Tsukasa is 22 years old.

Mel: The second daughter of Maleficent and Hades. She is youngest sister of Tsukasa. Mal is 16 years old.

Carlos: The son of Cruella De Vi and father unknown. He afraid of dogs and his best friends Jay. He is 15 years old.

Jay: the son of Jafar and mother unknown. Jay like to steal stuff and cause mischief. His female best friend is Mal and his male best friend is Carlos. He is 18 years old.

Evie: The daughter of the Evil Queen and father unknown. she loved fashion, beauty, and love looking at herself and her mother's used to be magical mirror. Her best friend is Mal. She is 15 years old.

Yuki Anzai: The son of a mass murderer, Tamaki Anzai and Midori Anzai. Ibuki Takeya (Surrogate Mother) and deceased. Yuki was in the orphanage the minute he was first born that where all young vampires go. He is 21 year old.

I hope you like the first chapter that I will post sometime this month see you then :)

Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Devil's Line Descendants**

**sorry that it took me a while to post the first chapter I was trying to find ideas for it I hope you like it :)**

**Crossover: devil line and descendants**

**Sum: Tsukasa leave the island of the Lost when Mel, Carlos, Evie, and Jay went to Auradon but she did not feel like she fit in so she left and went to Tokyo, Japan there she met a man who was half vampire half human name Yuki Anzai.**

**Ben 16**

**Tsukasa 22**

**Mel 16**

**Beast 49**

**Bella 47**

**Chapter 1**

Long time ago...well about 25 years ago. The King beast and Queen bella collected all the village and ship them to a island surrounded by a barrier. the island was mostly like a present for the village there's no magic no way off the island only the king and queen have the power to anyone in and out but that is very rarely.

15 years ago they also had a son name Ben. On his 16th birthday he was going to become king and take over Auradon. Ben standing in front of the they're putting on his new blue suit. Ben looked out of the window at the island. "you look wonderful," Bella said, walking up to Ben with her husband, beast.

"I cant believe you are going to be king of Auradon," beast said, looking at Ben.

"Father, my first thing I want to do when I become king is bring five VK kids to Auradon," Ben said, looking at his parents.

"no that is out of the question," beast said.

"they are just children how harm can they be," Ben said.

"they are just children's honey," Bella said, licked her arms with the beast.

"find who are they?" beast said, leting out a sigh

"The kids of jafar, cruella de vil, evil Queen, and two of maleficent," Ben said.

"maleficent she is the most dangerous villain ever why would you even consider bringing her kids here," Beast said, trying not to yell at his.

"honey they are just children what harm would they do," bella said, looking at Beast.

In the middle of the ocean, two sisters sat on the rooftop of a old building in the isle of the Lost. "Tsukasa what will it be like to leave this isle?" Mal asked, looking at island of Auradon.

"I don't know probably they don't need to struggle trying to find food over there like we do," Tsukasa said, lend her back against Mal's back and looked up at the cloudy sky that is always cloudy in isle of the Lost. "We should we home before mother wonder where we are,"

"mother doesn't care where we are," Mal said, sat up from the ground.

"I know mother is kind of hard to handle," Tsukasa said, I'm down from the rooftop with Mal right behind her.

"All I remember that you mostly raised me mom was trying to get revenge on the king and queen of Auradon that's all she care about," Mal said, walking down the cracky Street.

"Dont worry I will always have your back, Little sis," Tsukasa said, put one of her arms over Mal's shoulder.

"I know you do," Mal said, put a arm behind Tsukasa back.

**sorry this chapter was very short the next chapter will be longer.**

I **rewrite this story so many time to find the right one. See see you in the next chapter of Devil's line descendants...****Bye Bye for now I can't make no promises when the next chapter will be post thought. **


End file.
